Amor que Nunca Acabe, a Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfic
by Kat Harley
Summary: Hablar de Mikasa, es hablar de Eren. "A dónde él vaya, yo iré". Pero¿Y si Eren no quiere eso? Este fic lo cree con la intención de separar un poco el concepto de acosadora de Mikasa hacia Eren, pues es posible que él nola vea como mujer y deje de verla como hermana. Pero ¿Por qué Levi no se daría cuenta de la hermosura y la fortaleza de Mikasa? Dedicado a SanNanKnight y Jun Tao!
1. Capítulo I: Levi

Amor que nunca acabe

I

Al terminar su desayuno, Mikasa se dirigió en silencio a su habitación. Por orden del Comandante Erwin, había sido puesta a disposición de Hanji Zoe en su escuadrón para las investigaciones sobre Annie Leonhardt y su relación con el resto de titanes descubiertos recientemente. Había ya rumores sobre otros infiltrados en las tropas de Reconocimiento, pero sobre todo en la Policía militar, se especulaba que otros eran como Annie y podían transformarse a placer en titanes. Mikasa había hecho guardia la noche anterior. Pero la razón de los círculos obscuros alrededor de sus grandes e increíbles ojos negros, no era ésa.

La noche anterior, en una monumental pelea, Eren le había dado, no una bofetada, sino un puñetazo.

Esa noche, en ese momento, Jean se adelantó a ella, empujándola hacia atrás, fuera de sí, y golpeó a Eren tanto como pudo. Mikasa en ese momento fue levantada del suelo por la comandante Zoe, que aún fascinada por las habilidades de Eren para transformarse en titán, no pudo sino escupir masculinamente al suelo y enfrentar a Jaeger, tomando a Jean del cuello, deteniéndolos. Se puso frente a Eren y entonces comenzó a darle puñetazos en el rostro diciéndole una sarta de improperios que incluso el comandante Erwin podría haber sancionado, de no ser porque los merecía, y de los cuales Eren ya no se defendió.

En medio del alboroto, una figura de baja estatura, aunque imponente y de semblante indiferente, lo miraba todo desde una alta rama en los árboles del bosque dentro de la muralla. Mikasa se sentía al borde del llanto, pero trató con todas sus fuerzas de mantener su autocontrol hasta que estuviera bien inmersa en el bosque.

No podría olvidar las palabras de Eren jamás en su vida.

"… _Annie es la que me importa! Si me capturan por ayudarla a escapar… Me arriesgaré, de todos modos, no deseo estar vivo en un mundo donde la gente que amo no exista …"_

Mikasa deseaba morir.

Nadie, a excepción de ellos dos y la figura observando sobre ellos, se dio cuenta de lo sucedido hasta que Mikasa estaba masajéandose el golpe en el rostro que Eren le había dado con furia, del que parecía haberse retractado casi inmediatamente.

La mejilla de Mikasa se veía ligeramente hinchada, pero ya no dolía.

Cuando dejó a todos discutiendo cerca de la fogata y buscándola con preocupación, ella ya estaba en medio del claro que daba a la puerta inmensa de madera de la muralla. Poca gente se atrevía a acercarse de noche por temor a los titanes acorazado y colosal, lo que aprovechó para sentarse cerca de allí y entonces dejó escapar una lágrima solitaria.

Sólo el comandante Levi, que había visto todo, sabía dónde estaba ella, y bajó con su equipo de maniobra tridimensional sin problemas a donde ella estaba, acércandose por detrás. Mikasa, aunque distraída, lo escuchó y elevó su voz casi de inmediato.

¿Quién está allí?

Al voltear aún sentada sobre la piedra en que estaba, Levi estaba a su altura, hincado, y le quitó con los dedos la lágrima con suavidad.

Ése imbécil de Jaeger se las verá conmigo. Como hombres podemos matar titanes. Pero como caballeros de la milicia que somos, jamás podremos tocar a una mujer rudamente.

Mikasa no supo qué decir. Lo odiaba por haber apaleado a Eren en el juicio, no tenía duda. Pero su comportamiento en ese instante, era tan galante e incluso preocupado, que no podía pasarlo por alto o censurarlo.

Comandante Levi… Perdone mi… Comportamiento, yo… Le dije algo a Eren que no debí decirle y él…

Entonces Levi se incorporó molesto.

¿Tienes aún el tino de decirme, mujer, que es tu culpa?

Mikasa se encogió. En vez de adoptar la actitud orgullosa y recia tan propia de ella, sobre todo cuando se insultaba a Eren, sabía que no podía defenderlo y por todo gesto, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, llevándose las manos al rostro.

Para nadie era un secreto que el comandante Levi era un hombre protector con su batallón. Y aunque a él la actitud engreída y pedante por lo corriente de Mikasa Ackerman le irritaba profundamente, verla tan desvalida lo puso muy incómodo y sin saber qué hacer, se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos cubriéndola con su capa.

Venga, Ackerman, vámonos. Es peligroso que estemos aquí. Usted no ha cenado y yo tampoco. Quizá le caiga bien un baño caliente y café.

Y abrazándola contra sí, enganchó nuevamente su equipo y se elevó entre los árboles llevándola consigo, sin que ésta realmente pudiera o quisiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Su tristeza era mayúscula y sentirse cuidada cuando por lo regular era siempre rechazada y lastimada por la conducta de Eren, a quien ella no le importaba y ahora lo sabía a ciencia cierta, la hizo sentir bien.

Por un momento dejó de pensar en el doloroso puñetazo en su mejilla y se concentró en el rostro sereno y los pequeños ojos grises del hombre que la cargaba. Pese a ser más bajo que ella, la hizo sentir vulnerable y empequeñecida ante su imponente presencia.

Al divisar de nueva cuenta los barracones, escondió la cara en su hombro como un gesto instintivo de protección.

Levi la miró de reojo sin decir nada y evadió la presencia de los reclutas restantes, dirigiéndose al barracón dónde sólo dormían él, Hanji Zoe y el comandante Erwin. La bajó y ocultó entonces su equipo bajo la capa.

Mira, hemos llegado.

Mikasa se sintió aliviada y no deseaba nada más que encerrarse un momento.

Sentía que _no podía_ respirar.


	2. Capítulo II: Don't Forget

II

Sus gemidos llenaban la habitación. Su respiración pesada, como el murmullo de los grillos en los campos, tenía al cabo Levi embelesado.

No cabía duda que Jaeger le daba lástima.

"Eren, eres un estúpido", pensó con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras sus labios se hundían entre los pechos de piel blanca que se movían al compás de su respiración agitada. Mikasa se llevaba una de las manos llenas de callos a los labios, mano que por el dorso, parecía la de una princesa. Su piel blanquísima relumbraba en la obscuridad de la habitación y su aroma tenía completamente embriagado a su compañero, que sin prisa alguna, besaba cada recoveco en su cuello, en su pecho, en los curvados y suaves senos que se elevaban hacia el cielo con firmeza, su vientre que ostentaba ligeras líneas de lo contraído y ejercitado que estaba y que se elevaba y bajaba al ritmo de su arrítmica respiración. Mikasa arqueaba el cuerpo y se dejaba llevar; no podía pensar en nada, incluso Eren parecía huir de su pensamiento con rapidez vertiginosa. Después de todo, un hombre que se había preocupado por cómo se sentía, no debía ser tan malo como se solía pensar de él.

Levi continuaba besando su cuerpo. Al besar la línea entre su cintura y la cadera de Mikasa, ésta se estremeció y su mano de forma instintiva empujó despacio la cabeza de Levi reteniéndole en esa zona. De pronto un gemido más fuerte escapó entre sus labios: Él bajaba lentamente sus pantalones blancos y le quitaba las botas poniéndolas a un lado de su cama ordenadamente. Hasta ese momento Mikasa había reparado en lo limpio que resultaba todo y al verle a los ojos, sonrió a pesar de la obscuridad que los envolvía. Sabía que podía verla y que en ningún momento sus ojos se habían retirado de los de ella.

Entonces sus labios la atraparon, y los de ella, carnosos y perfectos, no podían sino pedir más. No era un beso como el que ella había soñado recibir de Eren, beso que a pesar de todo, la hacía avergonzarse y bloquear esa imagen en su mente por mucho tiempo. Era el tipo de beso posesivo y apremiante que toda mujer necesita para saber que despierta los deseos de un hombre de verdad. Y ella, que ya era una mujer de verdad y no una chiquilla tonta e impulsiva como Eren, comprendió entonces, en el momento en que los ardientes labios de Levi le exigían poner fin a la tortura de sólo besarla, que Eren y ella jamás podrían estar juntos de la forma en que ella lo había deseado toda su vida.

Sí, el mundo era cruel, pero también hermoso. Sí, había perdido a Eren, era definitivo. Y no porque él lo hubiese dicho así. Él ni siquiera sabía nada. Pero ella ya no lo veía del mismo modo. Algo murió con el golpe en su mejilla que él le había propinado. Pero ya no lo necesitaba. La había roto, la había decepcionado; una y otra vez había roto su voluntad y su emoción. Pero _sobre ella_, Levi yacía ahora. Sí, el mundo era cruel… Y también muy hermoso.

Se entregó a sus labios mientras la besaba, esta vez con una fuerza tan aplastante que fue incapaz de moverse más allá de corresponder y de que su lengua se moviera, serpenteando alrededor de la de él, robando su aire, invadiendo su espacio vital y devolviéndoselo para tomarlo una vez más. Sus brazos de manera inconsciente se aferraron a la recia espalda desnuda y sus dedos recorrían las líneas que dividían los músculos de su espalda. Al tocar su nuca, una sensación eléctrica hizo presa de sus dedos, como si una especie de orgasmo táctil le recorriera las manos, que le atraían de pronto como si no pudieran prescindir de él. Mikasa murmuró acercándose a su oído y la respuesta de él fue inmediata: Sus pantalones, planchados, yacían ahora revueltos en el suelo y Levi, en una actitud inusitada en él, separó las piernas largas y torneadas de Mikasa situándose entre ellas para atraerla hacia su cuerpo una vez más y besarla nuevamente con pasión. Las respiraciones de ambos tenían el mismo ritmo y recorrían los labios del otro con una fuerza más allá de cualquier cosa. Ya no existía Eren Jaeger, ya no existían golpes dolorosos ni la bufanda roja que le diera en la infancia, aquella que fuera el símbolo de su amor por él; para Levi el recuerdo de la rubia cadete muerta que deseaba casarse con él, se transformó, en el momento de penetrar a Mikasa, en un fantasma al que decía gentilmente "adiós", para dar paso al más fuerte de los amores que podía haber experimentado en el planeta.

Al sentirle entrar, Mikasa no hizo una sola expresión de temor, no dijo "aléjate" o "espera", como solían haberle dicho otras chicas, que, siendo vírgenes como ella, temían a lo que podía suceder en el momento de hacerse mujeres con el cuerpo de un hombre. Esto desconcertó un poco a Levi, que jadeaba imperceptiblemente y que parecía a la vez carcomido por un mortal silencio, que sin embargo no molestaba a Mikasa. Y a él no le molestaba que ella no dijera nada, porque se dio cuenta que su cuerpo y sus gemidos hablaban por ella más que cualquier palabra que pudiera decir.

Su miembro la penetró de una sola vez y no tuvo tiempo de expresar su dolor, pues él sintió algo tan distinto dentro de ella que no dejaba de moverse. Nunca en su vida de matar había experimentado sensación más deliciosa, que la de entrar en Mikasa y no hubo necesidad de que se lo dijera. Jadeaba en el oído de ella, que aunque en las dos primeras embestidas estaba inmóvil y dolorida, después se olvidó del dolor para entregarse al placer de sentirle poseerla del modo más apremiante que pudo haber imaginado. Los gemidos de él la excitaron al punto de llamarle por el nombre que ella conocía y que sin saber, para él sonó muy bien en sus labios:

Levi…

Y continuó gimiendo debajo de él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con el cabello negro pendiendo hacia abajo con la obvia gravedad. Sus pechos se alzaban hacia él que no dejaba de lamerlos y mordisquear sus pezones con atención, gesto que ella agradecía con renovados gemidos, una y otra vez, horas enteras, con lapsos en que todo se detenía y era más lento y acompasado y lapsos en que eran incapaces de parar.

Esa noche, aún habiendo hecho una promesa a Carla Jaeger, Mikasa había comprendido que Eren no le pertenecía.

Ahora ella pertenecía a alguien y no era él.

Al caminar a su habitación después de desayunar al día siguiente, no podía evitar pensar en Levi y en todo lo hablado y vivido esa noche y por eso cuando entró, su sonrojo fue mayúsculo.

Levi estaba sentado en su cama, esperando por ella.

¿Qué hacía en su habitación?

Lo cierto es que le sonrió.

¿Cómo sigue tu mejilla?

Está bien – Se encogió de hombros, presa de una inusitada timidez, cosa que Levi no pasó por alto y se levantó acercándose a ella tomándola por los hombros.

¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, esta vez preocupado por algo más allá que ella pareció no entender, pero a lo cual asintió.

Quería verte – Dijo con simpleza.

Mikasa, voy a recluir a Eren. Lo que pasó anoche no puede ser pasado por alto, menos aún en la milicia.

Pe… Pero… - Intentó replicar interrumpida por él que le puso tiernamente los dedos sobre los labios, gesto que la hizo sonrojar al recordar algo relacionado con la noche anterior en la habitación de él.

No hay pero que valga. Ningún soldado a mi cargo puede acercarse a ninguna mujer de esa manera, y si lo hace, será sancionado so pena de ser encerrado y torturado por mí gracias a ello. Lo entiendes ¿Verdad? Además… Escuché que Eren quiere sacar a Annie del laboratorio de Hanji y será mejor resguardarlo para evitar una confrontación. Hanji tiene unas cuántas teorías locas, pero es mejor hacerle caso, ella habla el lenguaje de los titanes y sabe más que nosotros sobre ellos. Por otro lado… - y entonces le tomó la barbilla y la miró de frente – Necesito una nueva asistente y… como… Petra – Y Mikasa notó una leve reticencia a hablar del tema – ya no está… Quiero saber si… Tú lo serías… Después de … - Y se sumió en un profundo silencio que Mikasa rompió de la única forma en que se le ocurrió.

Bajó un poco el rostro y se inclinó besándole en los labios con seguridad y al abrir los ojos, su vista se desvió por un ruido.

La puerta estaba abierta.

Y Eren Jaeger los observaba sin poder creer lo que veía.


	3. Capítulo III: Falling Down

III

_"… If you won't save me please don't waste my time…"_

Mikasa entró en la habitación del comandante Levi y observó todo con asombro. Aún a la luz de las velas todo lucía extremadamente limpio y en aquella habitación imperaba el orden como en ninguna otra. ¿Quién le haría la limpieza al cabo allí? Para su sorpresa, él comenzó a hablarle sin que ella le hubiese dirigido la palabra, gesto que llamo poderosamente su atención.

- Verás, cadete Ackerman – habló de pronto – Esta es mi habitación y aquí es donde duermo- señaló una cama cubierta por un edredón de un impoluto color blanco, era de un material muy similar al satín. Mikasa, por instinto, tomó un cojín y se lo llevó a la mejilla, restregándola en el suave material – y ésa es _mi_ almohada – y se sentó junto a ella mirándola atento.

- Mikasa… - y su nombre sonó muy agradable en sus labios - ¿Por qué el estúpido de Jaeger te golpeó?

- Porque … Eren… Porque el estúpido de Jaeger te golpeó? – y su mano se deslizó suavemente por la mejilla de Mikasa, sin embargo, ésta dio un respingo de dolor, pues tenía la piel aún sensible y amoratada.

- Perdone… Lo que… Pasó es… Que Eren… - y bajó la cabeza en silencio-

- Ése estúpido no sabe nada sobre tus sentimientos por él, verdad? Y ahora se ha enamorado de Annie Leonhardt, no? – y retiró la mano con delicadeza.

Mikasa no pudo más que asentir. Su desgracia, ahora exteriorizada de manera verbal por el cabo Levi que la miraba con indiferencia, ya no sonaba tan horrible. Las palabras de Levi la sacaron entonces de su perturbación. Comprendió que en realidad Eren jamás la había visto como mujer, como Jean le había confesado hace poco sí lo hacía, ni podía pensar en ella románticamente, como muchos en prácticamente todas las tropas lo decían y se lo habían hecho saber. Se masajeó la mejilla nuevamente y apoyó su barbilla en su mano mirando de lleno a Levi. Su expresión tan seria, su forma de sentarse y sus ojillos grises a los que nada escapaba, la hicieron reír y dejar estupefacto al hombre a su lado.

- Y ahora a qué viene esa risa? Te estás poniendo igual de loca que Zoe, tendré que quitarte de su tropa – dijo Levi con fastidio patente en su voz neutra.

Mikasa se atrevió a acostarse sobre el edredón limpísimo y con fragante olor a jazmines del cabo y éste no se detuvo de hacérselo notar.

- ¡Hey, baja las botas! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta lograr el color de este edredón?! – dijo Levi exageradamente molesto.

Mikasa sonrió una vez más. Se sentía bien poder hablar con alguien de manera _limpia_ y sin guardarse nada. Bajando las botas, se sentó nuevamente y lo miró de lleno otra vez.

- Gracias por ayudarme. La verdad es que no me sentía nada bien. Su conversación… Es muy agradable. Ya me siento mucho mejor.

- Me alegro de escuchar eso. Si deseas, puedes tomar un baño – y se levantó acercándose a un cajón del que extrajo dos prendas: una camisola blanca con botones y un pantaloncillo corto, blanquísimos también, que puso en sus manos junto con una toalla – Esperaré afuera – y haciendo una reverencia sencilla sin ningún tipo de intención oculta, salió de la pieza, situándose justo frente a la puerta entrecerrada – Me quedaré aquí por si vienen a buscarte. ¿Qué debo decirles?

- Errr… Dígales… Dígales que no me ha visto.

- Bien, ve, que yo me hago cargo – Y asintiendo, Mikasa de inmediato se dirigió al baño, una pieza de tamaño pequeño azulejada en color blanco y que parecía la epítome de la limpieza. Veía la delicadeza en el orden de las cosas, desde el jabón en el soporte hasta la misma toalla bordada que llevaba entre las manos. Sonrió sintiéndose extrañamente agradecida y dejando caer con rapidez sus prendas, se metió en la tina que aparecía invitadoramente lista para ser llenada de agua y disfrutada por completo.

Abrió la llave y se fue quedando desnuda en un instante. Su ropa yacía regada en el suelo y esperaba a que se llenara. Después de un momento, el pequeño cuarto estaba lleno de vapor y Mikasa sumergió su cuerpo en el agua tibia. Lanzó un suspiro que de pronto la desprendió de cualquier inhibición y una vez más gruesas lágrimas le caían por las mejillas. Sus ojos almendrados del más obscuro de los tonos de gris estaban apretados y adoloridos y la mejilla golpeada le dolía de pronto muchísimo, punzantemente. La puerta rechinó y al abrirse, Levi miraba a Mikasa desde el umbral sin que ésta abriera los ojos, pues dormitaba, cansada.

Poco a poco, Levi se fue acercando, curioso y embelesado ante la belleza sin par de la chica que yacía acostada dentro de la tina, _su_ tina. Se acuclilló quedando a su altura y sin poder contenerse, cedió ante su deseo de sentir sus labios, acercándose a ella, que al sentir el contacto suave y delicado de los labios de él, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. En ese instante toda tristeza que pudiera albergar en su corazón dejó paso a la calidez de su beso, beso que había despertado en ella un extraño apego que no se parecía en nada al sentimiento apremiante de que Eren Jaeger permaneciese a su lado.

Levi se alejó un momento y murmuró en su oído:

- Sécate, tal vez quieras acompañarme cubriéndote con mis sábanas nuevas.

Y se levantó saliendo del cuarto de baño.

Mikasa estaba desconcertada, sí. Pero el hecho de que no la atacase ni la poseyera en el baño, pudiendo haberlo hecho sin problema alguno, definitivamente le dio un punto a su favor. Mikasa se dio cuenta que Levi no sólo la había ayudado porque sí. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de otro ser humano y por primera vez sintió la necesidad de establecer un contacto tan estrecho e íntimo como le fuera posible.

Ya no se sentía rechazada una y otra vez, ya no sentía la humillación bañándola en sufrimiento cada vez que Eren la despreciaba y despreciaba sus esfuerzos por ayudarle y estar con él.

Sus mejillas se veían rojas, tan rojas que bajó el rostro al agua y de pronto le sonrió a su reflejo.

Sí, ése era el día en que Eren Jaeger había muerto en su corazón.

* * *

Todo eso pensaba cuando Eren los miraba, entre abrumado y desconcertado, mientras se besaban con dulzura dentro de la habitación de Levi. _Su habitación. Solos. _

_"Si supieras todo lo que te has perdido",_ sonrió Mikasa internamente para sí, pensando en la noche anterior y mirándole con un ligero dejo de arrogancia.

Inmediatamente Eren se adelantó, rabioso como un animal al que han pegado una paliza (cosa que Levi ya le había hecho sin que él se resistiese) y apartó a Mikasa de un empujón, que la hizo estrellarse contra el escritorio. Levi inmediatamente lo detuvo, presa de un enojo superior al solo hecho de haberla empujado. Se abalanzó, aun siendo de menor estatura que Eren, sobre él y le propinó un puñetazo en la barbilla que lo tumbó al suelo aún más desconcertado que antes. Entonces, con la rodilla en el cuello de Eren, se subió sobre él y lo miró con profunda ira.

- ¡Nunca volverás a tocar a Mikasa de ése modo! ¿Entiendes, Jaeger? ¡Jamás!

- ¡Tú eres quien no volverá a tocar a Mikasa nunca! ¿Qué le has hecho? ¡Mikasa _es mía!_

Mikasa ahora era un mar de confusión y tenía la espalda lastimada por el empujón. Se incorporó y miró a Eren sin poder creer lo que había dicho. Su mirada luego se topó con la de Levi que, casi podría jurar, la miraba suplicante. Toda esa actitud engreída y pagada de sí misma, se había derrumbado a la mención de Eren de que Mikasa le pertenecía, porque ella no le había aclarado lo contrario.

Ambos hombres se detuvieron y la miraron entonces a ella. Eren con seguridad, Levi con tristeza.

Pero en Mikasa pugnaba su deber con su amor...

* * *

Este es el tercer capítulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, prometo tener mañana por lo menos el 4, porque esto se nos está poniendo mejor! Espero el formato ya se vea, estoy tratando de mejorarlo, debido a que como no tengo equipo propio, al subirlo, el ipad me cambia todo, pero bueno, esperemos ahora sí se vea y lo disfruten!

:D


	4. Cap IV: Somebody That I Used To Know

Capítulo IV.

Somebody that I Used To Know

Mikasa bajó la vista. Todos en la tropa de reconocimiento estaban anonadados al escuchar al comandante Erwin dar las nuevas instrucciones con las que transcurriría la siguiente misión.

Hasta nuevo aviso, no se consideraría a Eren Jaeger un miembro de la tropa, por orden directa de la comandante Zoe. Jean y Armin se miraban de reojo, con gravedad. Sabían que Annie continuaba en el laboratorio de Hanji y que Eren estaba misteriosamente recluído en uno de los calabozos del castillo que ahora se usaba como cuartel general de la tropa. El comandante Levi anunció también que a partir de ése día, Mikasa Ackerman ascendía a teniente y estaría bajo mando suyo, por lo que todo lo que ella ordenase, debía ser considerado una orden de él. A pesar de considerar tal decisión como prematura (cosa que cuchicheaban algunos de los altos mandos a cargo de la protección de las murallas), nadie consideró la misma como incorrecta. Mikasa era un miembro prometedor, capaz de matar titanes con precisión e impecabilidad, cosa que era imposible que pasara desapercibida y dadas las bajas de los últimos días, había que usar a todos los miembros realmente útiles en la batalla. Pero Mikasa sabía de sobra que ésa no era la única razón.

Apenas dos horas atrás, Levi había ordenado encerrar a Jaeger por insubordinación, propinándole una golpiza tal que los cadetes que cuidaban el calabozo, comentaban con burla que ni transformándose en titán podría enfrentarse al cabo Levi dignamente.

Todos se alegraban del ascenso de Mikasa, no así Hanji, quien la llevó aparte terminados los anuncios y habló con ella de forma seria y hasta cierto punto preocupada de la seguridad de Eren.

- ¿Qué pasó en tu habitación? – preguntó Hanji, severa – Veo que tienes más golpes que anoche y ésos no te los hiciste en la habitación de Levi, no se ve del tipo que golpearía o marcaría a una chica.

Mikasa abrió mucho los ojos, sin saber qué responder. Evaluando el comentario de la comandante, la miró entonces y asintió hablando:

- El cabo… golpeó a Eren porque… Eren me empujó y él… - Nerviosa se apretaba las manos.

- ¿Por qué Eren te empujó? ¿Continúa con su idea absurda de liberar a Annie Leonhardt?

- Levi y yo… Nos besamos … Eren nos vió.

Hanji entonces empezó a reír.

- ¡Eren es tan infantil! Se molestó porque su hermana y Levi..? Ja, ja. Levi sí que no tiene límites, mira que enamorar a una chica como tú, siendo hermana de Eren y con lo impulsivo y loco que está... – soltó una risotada - Debes tener cuidado – dijo, y su risa disminuyó – Levi es gruñón, y obsesivo y molesto… Pero es un buen hombre. Sin embargo, es temerario y eso, teniente Ackerman, no es bueno para ti si estás enamorada de él. Si muere, sólo sufrirás, estamos en tiempos de guerra y en tales momentos, el amor no tiene cabida.

Mikasa sólo asintió. Hanji Zoe era una persona de ésas que le costaba comprender, sin embargo, comprendía que se interesaba en su bienestar y se lo agradeció compartiéndole con pena los sucesos de la noche anterior. Hanji estaba inmensamente asombrada y reía sin parar, como si le hubieran contado un chiste buenísimo.

- ¡Me hablas de ése enano como si fuese un casanova! Ja, ja, ja, es increíble que tú, tan mona… Con él… Y… ¿Es grande?

Mikasa se sonrojó tanto que parecía empequeñecer y Zoe le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

- Vamos, no quiero que seas tímida, puedes contarme lo que sea. Tu reacción me dice que sí, por eso lo respeto y ya no haré bromas sobre que es enano. Seguro compensa la estatura con el tamaño – Y rió de nuevo pero menos en burla.

- Comandante… Tengo que preguntarle algo.

- Por supuesto, pregunta lo que sea – Aún reía.

- Annie… ¿Ha dado muestras de despertar?

- No, nada. Hemos hecho todo lo posible, humana e inhumanamente posible.

- Tengo una teoría y quisiera hablarla con… Levi y el comandante Erwin también. Creo… Que si Eren protegió de forma inconsciente a Annie con ese cristal irrompible… Tal vez sea Eren quien pueda deshacerlo también si habla con ella y quizá la despierta. Creo que sólo despertará si hay interacción con ella de otro titán.

Hanji la miraba entonces asombrada. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió? Mandó llamar de inmediato a Levi y Erwin a través de una nota que garabateó y salió de la habitación entregando a Moblit. Era necesario hacer esas pruebas de inmediato.

- Esta es tu primer misión, comandante Ackerman, tendrás que estar presente, pues esta teoría es toda tuya. Yo sólo la pondré en práctica y veremos.

Mikasa estaba emocionada.

* * *

_"…Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know…"_

Cuando Mikasa escuchó de labios de Eren la frase "Mikasa es mía", lo que se supone debía removerse en su interior, no se manifestó de ningún modo.

Las palabras de Eren de pronto aparecían vacías y sin emoción alguna para ella. Lo veía de pronto incluso como un patán que la había usado de forma inconsciente para protegerse del mundo, para poder lograr sus objetivos y acabar con los titanes como se lo había propuesto. Una sola vez Eren Jaeger fue amable con ella. Una sola vez la cubrió con su bufanda y le ofreció una familia, una casa y una vida. Una sola vez la hizo su hermana y cómplice. Una sola vez fue gentil y amigable. Luego de eso, su conducta infantil e impulsiva, la obligaba siempre a protegerle. Nunca él la protegió a ella. Nunca se interesó en lo muy infeliz que se sentía sin él. Nunca se preocupó de lo mucho que la hería haciéndola a un lado. Una y otra vez rechazaba cualquier intento de ella por mantenerlo bien con un "… _Te he dicho que me dejes en paz, yo puedo hacerlo solo…" _o _"… No te necesito, déjame en paz…"._

Una y otra vez, era rechazada de múltiples formas que poco a poco iban minando y quebrantando su amor por él, un amor que iba más allá de un afecto propiamente fraternal.

Levi había sido el único hombre capaz de remover en ella todas las fibras de su ser. Y en eso pensaba cuando vio sus ojos grises, inmensamente tristes al ver que ella no sabía qué decir.

Al incorporarse, Mikasa se acercó y ayudó a Levi a levantarse, haciéndole a un lado. Levi estaba estupefacto y por primera vez en toda su vida, su rostro lo expresó por completo y sus ojos se abrieron más, enmarcados en un asombro sin límite. Luego Mikasa le tendió la mano a Eren y le ayudó a levantarse. Lo miró fijamente y su puño cruzó el rostro de Jager con furia indescriptible, la que no fue pasada por alto por Levi que acababa de darse por vencido. En menos de 24 horas, se había enamorado y debía desenamorarse. Un craso error en tiempos de guerra, filosofía que compartía con ésa _freak_ cuatro ojos de Hanji Zoe.

- Sácate esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, Eren. Eres mi hermano y nada más. ¿Sabes cuántos años esperé a que dijeras algo como eso? Ahora ya no importa. Yo no siento _eso_ por ti.

Y se acercó a Levi, situándose justo a su lado en silencio.

- Pero Mikasa … Yo te…

- No… Tú no me amas. Nunca lo hiciste. Pero allá afuera, me mostraste que sí amas a Annie. La protegiste. Pero… - e hizo una pausa angustiada – debo decirte que no podemos olvidar que es nuestra enemiga. Y no puedes simplemente sacarla de allí. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para verla muerta, lo haré. Ella mató a muchas personas y puede que haya estado involucrada en la muerte de tu madre… ¿No lo ves?

- Pues no la matarán si puedo evitar que eso pase.

Entonces, Levi se acercó.

- Pero no puedes - Y le asestó un puñetazo directamente en la boca del estómago, tan fuerte, que Eren literalmente se dobló retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo; sudor corría ya por su frente y dos lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas. Levi salió un momento e hizo una seña con la mano. Tres cadetes entraron y Levi nuevamente hizo una seña a éstos, quienes cargaron a Eren, doliéndose. Levi se acercó lentamente al oído de Mikasa murmurando:

- Tengo que encerrarlo.

- Hazlo – Y Mikasa le miró confiada – No es ningún desquite, pero Annie Leonhardt mató civiles, a los mismos que decía defender. Eren ya no está por encima de nadie, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo te apoyaré – y entonces se acercó a Eren.

- Perdóname, Eren, porque prometí que te cuidaría. Quizá ahora no lo parezca, pero te estoy protegiendo.

Eren le dedicó una mirada llena de odio. Mikasa bajó el rostro pero no se retractó.

- Carla Jaeger me pidió que te cuidara porque harías cosas estúpidas. Y no se equivocó. Perdóname, Eren, pero no puedo permitir que acabes con la humanidad.

Y tomando el brazo de Levi observó cómo se llevaban a Eren al calabozo mientras éste dejaba de resistirse, con gesto cansado, sin levantar la vista.


	5. Capítulo 5: Breathe

Los ojos de Annie Leonhardt se abrieron como platos.

Hanji estaba dispuesta a hacerla pagar por las muertes del escuadrón de Levi, _sus amigos, _y los experimentos que pensaba hacer con ella y que le relataba de forma tan aparentemente fría con ese gesto y esa macabra sonrisa tan característicos de ella, la abrumaban de terror.

No podía transformarse. No podía gritar. No podía llamar una horda de titanes que destruyesen todo. No tenía los poderes que a decir de Reiner y Bertholdt, Eren sí iba a desarrollar.

El miedo la abrasaba con su frialdad y la hacía tener escalofríos. Le causaba terror el pensar en la mitad del dolor que Hanji iba a ser capaz de causarle. "Esta mujer _está loca_", pensó con profunda ansiedad. Nunca se esperó una visita que la abrumaría aún más pero que la dejaría tranquila luego.

_"…Breathe the pressure_

_Come play my game I'll test ya_

_Psycho-somatic addict insane…"_

Hanji abría alegremente las puertas, las cuales estaban trancadas con muchos y muy diversos tipos de cerrojos, puertas que habían sido forjadas en hierro igual que las paredes y el techo. Aunque quisiera transformarse, el metal y el hecho de estar en la parte subterránea de alguna especie de castillo, lo impedirían y cuando mucho, podría morir matando a la comandante Zoe y a algunos de los guardias y se asfixiaría debajo de los escombros. Comprendía que no era infalible, aún con sus maravillosos poderes de titán. _La _titán femenino.

_"… Come play my game_

_Inhale, inhale, you're the victim_

_Come play my game_

_Exhale, exhale, exhale …"_

_"… El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Maldito arrogante..!"_ Clamó en su interior, frustrada, ofuscada en su fuero interno ante el obvio rencor y las heridas que Levi le había propinado, quien entraba haciendo un gesto de disgusto ante la suciedad y el desorden en la habitación, apoyado en un bastón, pues al tratar de salvar a Eren de ella, se había lastimado. Detrás de él, Mikasa Ackerman, con la mejilla amoratada y mirándola con fijeza, caminaba apoyada en el hombro del cabo. Al caminar trató de acercarse y él le tomó el brazo, frenándola. Annie escuchó con claridad: _"No se te ocurra tocar nada, Mikasa. ¡Zoe, maldita cuatro ojos, todo está tan asqueroso aquí, más que tu maldita cara, debiste limpiar primero antes de llamarnos!.."_. Hanji reía ante su molestia y de pronto miró a Mikasa y su cara se tornó en una de asombro y sorpresa.

- ¡Con que eres la novia de Levi!

El rostro de Annie se deformó entonces en una mueca de sorpresa. Levi se removía incómodo en su sitio desviando la vista y Mikasa bajaba la vista, sonrojada y silenciosa, sin saber qué decir.

Hanji le palmeó el hombro a Ackerman y Levi le apartó la mano, limpiándose luego con un pañuelo.

- Bien… ¿Qué es lo que querías? –preguntó Levi, impaciente y harto fastidiado de estar allí.

Hanji contestó riendo.

- Lo que quería era informarte que usamos unas sierras especiales de rodio y platino y logramos romper el cristal que, como puedes ver, ya no cubre a la señorita Leonhardt. Mikasa me dijo algunas cuestiones que me gustaría comprobar, pero para eso necesitamos la otra parte del experimento – Hanji se acercó a Levi y murmuró – Necesitamos que traigan a Eren, Levi. ¿Crees que quiera?

- ¿Crees, loca, que le voy a solicitar su autorización a ese mocoso? – pero a la mirada fija de Mikasa, Levi serenó su tono y continuó – Supongo que querrá venir a ver a la chica. Mikasa… - Y su tono se tornó tranquilo y a Hanji parecía que le iba a dar un síncope al corroborar que la voz de Levi podía ser suave y dulce como el pelaje de un gato - ¿Podrías pedir que traigan a Eren o prefieres hacerlo tú misma? – y luego la miró algo incómodo acariciándole la mejilla - ¿Te defenderás esta vez si se atreve a..? – Se detuvo y Mikasa asintió sonrojándose, pues apenas si podía creer todo como parte de su realidad. Era nada más y nada menos el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad quien le hablaba, de ella, completamente _suyo_, y se sentía segura de sí, como aquel día en el tejabán de los edificios en la muralla María, cuando Eren se transformó por primera vez y ella no sabía que había muerto.

- Por supuesto que me defenderé, Levi. Pero Eren ya habrá aprendido la lección para este momento. Lo traeré aquí.

Por toda respuesta, Levi hizo un gesto que para Hanji y para ella, pasó por una sonrisa.

Annie no hablaba, no se movía ni hacía gesto alguno. Los miraba con la vista fija, radiante, osada, pero al mismo tiempo, sus ojos desafiantes se tornaban vacíos, incapaces de comunicarse, como si estuviera encerrada dentro de sí misma y se negara a salir. _"¡Eren!", _gritó en el fondo de su piel, que se crispaba y se ponía de gallina a la sola mención del joven Jaegger.

_"… Come breathe with me_

_Breathe with me… "_

¿Por qué? Era algo que no sabía si cuestionarse o no.

* * *

Sé que muchos van a disfrutar que empareje a Annie con Eren. Y para mis fans de Hanji (como yo misma), les tengo una increíble sorpresa (Y va a haber lemon, he dicho!)

Para SanNanKnight porque lo amo 3 Y ya c:

Disfrútenlo, está cortito pero lo vale por lo que se viene!


	6. Capítulo VI: Wicked Game

Capítulo VI

Wicked Game

_"… The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you…"_

Eren despertó y vio entonces a Mikasa.

Al ver sus ojos casi negros, entendió que estaba tan enojado y frustrado, pero que al mismo tiempo no podía reclamarle nada. Estuvo para él. Una y otra vez. Él no lo notó. Su venganza, la humanidad, su dolor, eran más importantes que lo que quedaba de su familia. Mikasa se cansó. El comandante se había adelantado y de algún modo ella parecía estar bien con eso. Todo eso cruzó su cabeza, sí, pero no dijo nada. Sus ojos expresaban que había sido derrotado y que no iba a insistir en una incansable lucha que jamás podría ganar. Además… Estaba confundido.

_No I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
No I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
With you  
With you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)…"_

Pensar en Annie le producía un profundo pesar y le hacía sentir una indescriptible ansiedad que no podía comparar con nada. Sabía que la teniente Zoe sentía verdadera fascinación por experimentar y que haría a Annie todo lo que quisiera. Le asustaba pensar que la mataran. Tanto le asustaba que había pasado la noche llorando en silencio contra el colchón, rogando a alguna fuerza más allá de su comprensión que no le hicieran daño. No entendía qué sentía por ella, pero sabía que su corazón latía desbocado como un caballo en una carrera a campo traviesa al pensar en sus ojos azules, fríos y vacíos, casi como si él pudiera llenarlos de la calidez que necesitaban para ser expresivos. Pensaba en su cabello rubio, en los rasgos delicados de su rostro y en su nariz con esa forma peculiar que aunque desentonaba en su rostro, le daba al mismo tiempo una belleza que no podía ver por más que quisiera en los rostros de cualquiera de las otras chicas… Conocía su incomodidad por ser titán como él y sabía que ella tenía un objetivo, uno que jamás habría de decirle, como él sí hizo, a los demás, pero que sin embargo, lo intrigaba profundamente.

Mikasa se sentó junto a él en silencio y optó por su habitual actitud pasiva ante él antes de hablar.

_"Cómo odio cuando actúa de ese modo…"_ Pensó.

Entonces Mikasa extendió su mano y tomó la de Eren, que estaba atada a una cadena.

- Eren… ¿Quieres… - Y bajó el rostro mirando su mano - ¿Quieres ver a… Annie?

Eren abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Esto es obra de Levi, no? – Semejante falta de respeto no fue pasada por alto por Mikasa, mas nada dijo y se limitó a esperar la respuesta a su pregunta. Después de un momento, murmuró – Quiero… Hablar con ella. Debe… Sentirse sola en el cristal – y desvió la vista, con el rostro febril, atemorizado de que Mikasa viera cuán vulnerable lo hacía sentir hablar de Annie.

- Annie ya no está en el cristal. Deberías saberlo porque tú la envolviste en él. Hanji la ha sacado. Pero Annie no habla, no hace más que ver a un punto en la habitación. Tal vez si vas y hablas con ella, podamos saber qué es lo que sigue. La vi y… - Mikasa bajó el rostro apenada – nadie pidió ser titán aquí o sí? Creo, Eren, que está muy asustada y… -En ese punto, Mikasa apretó su mano – necesita hablar con alguien que entienda lo que le pasa.

Eren miró a Mikasa. Algo en ella había cambiado. No sabía qué era, pero lo hacía sentir cómodo para hablar y le abrazó en un gesto entre protector y agradecido, que a ella se le antojó tan extraño que no pudo siquiera desasirse de la sorpresa. Por eso es que no notó que Levi observaba todo desde la ventanilla en la puerta del calabozo y su furia era tal que entró y sin contemplaciones, habló en el tono más fuerte y molesto que pudo.

- Muévete, mocoso, Hanji te está esperando! – y se acercó abriendo los cerrojos de las cadenas. Mikasa descifró inmediatamente la furia celosa en el rostro de Levi, que la miraba imperturbable y desdeñoso y a quien no se acercaba en lo absoluto. Eren se levantó y encaró a Levi, esta vez molesto por la forma tan ruda en que le hablaba, pero sobre todo por la forma tan indiferente en que trataba a Mikasa. Le miró de frente un momento, no enojado, sino furioso, con la seguridad de que Levi le respondería con una golpiza igual o peor que la anterior, pero ya no le tenía miedo.

- Si le haces daño a Mikasa, _acabaré contigo_ – Esto sólo provocó que Levi se enfureciera más, pero se controló sin responderle una palabra e hizo una seña a sus subordinados, quienes lo tomaron en brazos, y Eren sin resistirse, caminó sin quitarle la vista hasta dar la vuelta al pasillo.

Levi entonces miró a Mikasa y se sentó junto a ella no sin antes sacudir donde iba a sentarse.

_"… What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way  
what a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you  
what a wicked thing to say you never felt this way  
what a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you …"_

- ¿Por qué ese mocoso te abrazaba? – y su tono dejaba adivinar que no podía tolerar que nadie que no fuera él, la tocase.

- No tengo idea – contestó Mikasa tranquilamente y al tratar de incorporarse, Levi la jaló del brazo y la tumbó en la cama de piedra, acomodándose sobre ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Su gesto ya no era la máscara de indiferencia que por lo corriente llevaba sobre el rostro. Su cara denotaba los más aguerridos celos y no se molestaba en ocultarlos. Sorprendida, Mikasa empezó a hablar – Alguien puede vernos, Levi, basta – y Mikasa trató de incorporarse pero Levi no la dejó.

- Nadie nos verá aquí. Tienen órdenes de no entrar aquí por un rato, debe ser peligroso que dos titanes estén en una misma habitación, así que todos están apostados fuera del laboratorio de _Cuatro Ojos _Zoe – dijo refiriéndose a Hanji y le tomó rudamente de las muñecas – Pero no estarás cerca de él si no quiero – y mirándole y quitándole un mechón de cabello negro del rostro, bajó la voz casi imperceptiblemente – ¿Eres mía, no es así? Pues entonces Eren Jaeger no puede acercarse a ti si yo no lo permito! – y nuevamente la rabia furiosa que mostraba antes con Eren, se apoderó de él y la besó con pasión aplastante y posesiva, dejando caer parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, que parecía reaccionar de forma automática a su caricias y besos de tal modo que no podía y no quería desasirse de su abrazo apremiante.

Levi apretó a Mikasa contra su cuerpo, que de pronto parecía más pequeño que el de él, acarició su rostro y luego se lo sostuvo por la barbilla con una mano, introduciendo entre los labios de ella su lengua, que descaradamente se movía jugueteando con la de ella. Sabía bien cómo manejarla y no se molestaba un segundo más en disimular cuánto la deseaba. De un jalón le desabotonó la blusa, que se rasgó un poco y de la que cayeron algunos de los botones y besó la piel de sus pechos no cubierta por el sostén. Por su parte Mikasa lanzó un pequeño grito que se transformó, al contacto de los labios de Levi en su piel, en un gemido ahogado y jadeos… Muchos jadeos. Su rostro una vez más aparecía enrojecido y su espalda se arqueaba como reclamando más caricias. Con sobrada maestría le desabrochó el sostén que echó a un lado y le quitó de un tirón la chaqueta y la blusa ayudándose de ella misma que sentía tal ansiedad, que rayaba en lo insano. Lo besaba como si quisiera comérselo y Levi se dio cuenta entonces de que Eren, para ella, por fin era lo que siempre debió ser: Un hermano débil e infantil al que había que cuidar. Bien, ya le ofrecería sus disculpas en otro momento. Ahora, lo importante era que su chica le ofrecía sin saberlo, un manjar que no podía y no iba a rechazar y él no iba jamás a dejar de complacer a _su_ chica. La besó más… Sentía que podía estar besándola _siempre._ Mikasa lo miró y de pronto lo detuvo.

_"… And I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
No I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
With you …" _

- Levi… Dime… Esto… ¿Terminará en algún momento? – Entonces su expresión era preocupada, lo que era un poco ridículo pues jadeaba pesadamente y sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos obscuros muy brillantes.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo, deteniéndose, enojado por tener que parar.

- De ti y de mí – dijo con cierta firmeza – Esto… Sabes que este tipo de relaciones clandestinas están… Prohibidas por la naturaleza de nuestro trabajo – le dijo entonces desafiante – Tú tuviste que comprometerte con la cadete Ral para… - y sin saber qué decir luego, se detuvo insegura.

- ¿Entonces quieres ser… - la miró buscando sus ojos- Quieres ser _mi esposa_? – y su tono, aunque trató de no hacerlo sonar de ese modo, sonaba alterado y a los oídos de Mikasa pareció resonar claramente a un "no". A él no le importaría casarse con ella o prometerse con ella, lo cierto es que sentía cierta inseguridad ante ello. ¿Y si Mikasa _moría_ frente a sus ojos como Petra? Mikasa bajó la vista y se escondió en su pecho.

- No… No es… Sólo quiero estar segura que no acabará… Pronto – y lo miró – somos soldados, Levi, sé que puedo morir en cualquier momento y… Que puedes estar con otras mujeres, _tú eres libre_ – y entonces Levi se levantó, mirándola severo y comenzó a vestirse ante su mirada completamente confundida.

- Si no confías en mí, si me consideras un hombre sin honor, soy el hombre equivocado para ti, Mikasa.

Mikasa trató de hablar, pero sus cuerdas vocales se negaron a emitir sonido alguno y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras Levi salía apresuradamente y con gesto ofendido del calabozo.

* * *

Hanji decidió salir del laboratorio. Moblit se quedó con ella un momento, mientras escribía unas anotaciones que le entregó luego. Mandó una nota más, llamando a Armin Arlet. Necesitaba consultarle algo. Su habitación era la que estaba a un lado y se dirigió a ella apresuradamente. Allí le recibiría para comentarle algunas cosas en estricto secreto. Era mejor de ese modo.

Al entrar, se recostó en la cama apretándose los ojos y se quitó las gafas.

Le había tomado casi cinco días sin dormir tal experimento, pero ahora que Annie estaba expuesta por completo, la haría hablar aunque le costase asesinarla, aunque… Pensaba en Eren. Cuando entró en la habitación, bajo promesa de no escapar, se veía tan preocupado por ella. Hanji no pudo dejar de notar la caricia que le hizo en el cabello rubio, ni el suspiro casi imperceptible de Annie al sentirla. No hablaba mientras Eren le preguntaba cómo se sentía. Annie estaba sumida en un mutismo que a Hanji comenzaba a preocuparle. ¿Y si tenía algún modo de comunicarse con los demás titanes? Si era así, Hanji sabía de sobra que todos podrían morir y la humanidad ser destruida en su totalidad.

Se miró las manos. Estaban llenas de pequeñas cicatrices y escoriaciones. Sonrió. Aún le ardían. _Siempre_ le ardían. Cerró los ojos bajando las manos, relajándose un momento, suficiente para que, con el cansancio de cinco días, se quedase profundamente dormida, por lo que, cuando Armin tocó a su habitación, no se dio cuenta. En la tercera ocasión, Armin abrió la puerta.

_"… The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I'd never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you… "_

- ¿Comandante Zoe..? – y entró observando que ésta estaba profundamente dormida.

Al principio dio unas cuantas vueltas, observando la habitación, tratando de que con el ruido de su presencia, Hanji despertase, pues por lo común, su sueño era muy ligero y no se quedaba dormida de ese modo. Pero pasados unos minutos, Armin se acercó preocupado y entonces la observó con detenimiento, sentándose sin permiso junto a su cabecera. Sobre el rostro de Zoe, caían algunos mechones de cabello color chocolate y sus largas pestañas enarcaban unos ojos que, pese a imperceptibles líneas de expresión por la falta de sueño, eran vivaces y hermosos. Sus largos miembros descansaban sobre el colchón mullido y sus labios se entreabrían mientras respiraba apaciblemente. La miró largamente y entonces los ojos de Armin se detuvieron, sin saber por qué, en el busto desarrollado y firme que se alzaba por debajo de la chaqueta, en el que nunca había reparado antes y su respiración se aceleró. Por lo regular era un chico tímido y amable y admiraba profundamente a la comandante Zoe, aunque él aceptaba que sus sentimientos por ella eran mucho más fuertes que sólo la admiración propia de alguien que reconoce los evidentes conocimientos de otra persona. Armin había adoptado el hábito de verla entrenar entre los árboles con el pretexto de aprender de ella pues era buena para matar titanes igual que con las labores que requerían esfuerzo intelectual y pasaba de vez en cuando por su laboratorio "_Por si se le ofrece algo_". Siempre le parecía preciosa, con los cabellos al viento, la capa ondeando y las botas sucias de sangre de titán. No importaba cómo estuviese, no podía ignorar lo que sea que despertase en él y él respondía a ello aceptándolo como un regalo incapaz de rechazar. Pero también sabía que ella era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra y él era un niño. Ella actuaba con todos los reclutas de forma vivaz, amable y dulce como una madre y él no se atrevía a hacerle ningún tipo de proposiciones. Pero de pronto sentía muchas ganas de deshacerse de toda la tela que cubría el hermoso cuerpo que veía tendido descansar sobre la cama, aunque no supiera muy bien cómo actuaría después. Hanji se removió un momento y se incorporó mecánicamente. Se talló los ojos y poniéndose sus gafas, lo miró, a lo que éste se sonrojó.

- Armin! ¿Tenías esperando mucho?

- Errr… No… No se preocupe, comandante Zoe… Sólo quería… Saber para qué me mandó llamar – y trató de controlarse. El rostro de Hanji le parecía la cosa más tierna del mundo.

Hanji se sentó al borde de la cama y lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Eren te ha dicho si está enamorado de Annie Leonhardt?

La pregunta lo sacó de balance y no trató de ocultar su desconcierto.

- No entiendo por qué Eren me diría algo sobre esos temas, pero… No lo sé con certeza – y bajó la voz como hablándole en confidencia y se acercó un poco aunque tuvo que aguantar las ganas de besar a Hanji que se acercó tanto que apenas quedó a centímetros de él – Pero Eren quería salvarla a toda costa… Puede ser por eso – y sin alejarse desvió la vista con el rostro rojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Zoe que ya estaba bien despabilada.

- Armin… ¿Por qué te sonrojas? No me digas que tú estás… - y su voz sonaba decepcionada – enamorado de Annie Leonhardt…

_" … No I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
No I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
With you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
With you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)… "_

Armin miró entonces a Hanji a los ojos.

Como una especie de conexión, ambos de pronto no podían dejar de verse solamente. No hubo una sola caricia o roce alguno que dijera sus sentimientos de forma implícita, pero parecían decirse con la vista: "No, yo te amo _a ti…_".

Hanji fue la primera en salir de su ensoñación y sonrió de lado sin poder articular palabra, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Armin por su parte, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, puso entonces su mano sobre la de ella y ésta levantó los enormes ojos color chocolate y lo miró fijamente, como si fuese otra persona fascinante que jamás había visto.

- Yo estoy enamorado de una mujer que adora a los titanes – su voz sonaba tan increíblemente masculina, que por segunda vez en un mismo momento, pensó que Armin había crecido y ya no era un recluta inexperto.

Hanji sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a reír alegremente como cuando descubría algo maravilloso, mientras Armin sostenía su mano con la de él que parecía más grande, fuerte y blanca que la de ella misma.

Sin decir nada, estaba consciente de que lo que acababa de decirle era algo aún mucho más increíble que sólo "maravilloso".

* * *

_"… No I (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
(This girl is only gonna break your heart) …"_

Cuando Annie abrió los ojos, se sentía… Sumamente cálida.

La sensación era tan agradable que se recostó hacia atrás sobre lo que sentía a su espalda, mullido y suave. Emanaba un calor similar al de un abrazo.

No… _Era_ un abrazo.

Volteó removiéndose para mirar a quien la abrazaba y sin poder vio entonces las manos de la persona que la retenía.

La mano que veía aparecía cicatrizada entre el dedo grueso y la muñeca.

Gruesas lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas e hipaba y sollozaba incontrolablemente, como si no pudiera simplemente soportar el sentimiento que la embargaba y que le era totalmente desconocido.

Los brazos que la rodeaban la apretaron y la acurrucaron contra un pecho que aparecía fuerte y protector exclusivamente para ella.

_"… Nobody loves no one …"_

- Gracias, Eren – dijo entonces sin dejar de llorar, hablando por primera vez desde que había sido capturada.

Eren, sin contestar, la sostuvo con fuerza por un momento que pareció interminable, meciéndola contra sí, esperando a que al menos los dejasen estar así un poco más de tiempo y sus labios se quedaron fijos sobre el cabello rubio y alborotado debajo de ellos.

- Voy a quedarme contigo, Annie. Si harán experimentos, los harán con los dos. O con ninguno.

Y Annie contuvo su llanto y aspiró hondamente. Eren no parecía querer abandonarla.

Y era la primera vez que no tendría que hacer algo _sola._

* * *

_¿Qué les parece? Me da mucho gusto que lo estén disfrutando. Se nos vienen mejores cosas aún!_

_Espero todos sus reviews y opiniones, que han sido de gran utilidad para el desarrollo de la trama. No es por mucho la historia más feliz, también tiene drama, es SNK, debe haber drama._

_Saludos!_


	7. Capítulo VII: Flightless Bird

_Capítulo 7_

_Flightless Bird_

_"… I was a quick-wit boy, diving too deep for coins  
All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys  
Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair  
Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere …"_

Mikasa tocó dos veces. Levi no respondió y tocó una tercera vez. Una profunda y masculina voz se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

- Entra.

Asustada aún, aunque sin mostrarlo, giró la perilla y encontró la habitación de Levi tan impecable como siempre, y a éste sentado en su escritorio con una pila de papeles a un lado.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a algo? – ofreció Mikasa sentándose en su cama, mirándole, sin que éste volteara siquiera la vista.

- No es necesario, puedo solo – dijo sin parecer ofendido siquiera. Se veía igual que siempre. Igual que siempre, como antes cuando ella _no existía_ para él. Fue un detalle que a Mikasa le dolió, más nada dijo.

- Bien… Yo… Estaré en mi habitación si necesita algo, _Sargento_- y sin hacer énfasis alguno en sus palabras, Mikasa se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, giró la perilla y estaba a punto de salir cuando Levi la llamó.

- Mikasa… - sin urgencia en su voz.

- ¿Si? – preguntó esperanzada en que le pidiera que se quedase.

- Cierra bien la puerta, no quiero interrupciones.

Y Mikasa salió llorosa y confundida de la habitación, sin contestar una palabra, encerrándose en la suya. Sentía que la estaba rechazando, como Eren a su vez había hecho con ella un día. Pero no lo culpaba. Comprendía que Levi había sentido que ella no confiaba en él sin darse cuenta.

_"… Have I found you  
Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you …"_

Levi se levantó de su asiento, frustrado, enojado, celoso, dolido. Sobre todo, su semblante parecía desencajado y furioso y por más que no quisiera admitirlo, la razón era él mismo.

Estaba enojado por haber despachado a Mikasa como a una desconocida. Estaba enojado porque se había ido sin decir nada. Pero sobre todo estaba enojado consigo mismo porque la había dejado ir sin abrir la boca cuando lo que más deseaba era abrazarla y cubrir sus labios con los suyos. Se sentía solo. Como jamás se había sentido antes. ¿Acaso él, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se sentía inseguro? "Sí", se respondió en su fuero interno. Claro que sí.

_"¿Has visto cómo esa bola de reclutas observan a Mikasa cuando va pasando?"_ se dijo a sí mismo. _"Es como si se la comieran con la mirada_", y entonces, fueron pues sus celos los que lo decidieron a ir a buscarla a su habitación luego de un tiempo de meditarlo.

Lo torturaba la idea de pensar que algún otro la viera, la besara o la tocara como él lo había hecho y si estaba herida por su comportamiento y pasaba como con Eren… _"Soy un imbécil"_ –Se dijo pensándose enojado porque dudó de él y en realidad él estaba dudando de ella en algo tan importante.

_"Ella en realidad no desconfía de mí. Pero ¿Por qué yo lo hago de ella? No lo merece…"_

Salió de su habitación y al llegar a la de ella, tocó una vez.

Ahora era la voz de ella la que sonaba detrás de la puerta.

- Si eres tú, Levi, vete, no quiero hablar contigo- Su voz sonaba seria y un poco triste.

- Voy a entrar, Mikasa.

Y empujó la puerta con su hombro sin mucho esfuerzo. Ella estaba parada justo frente a su cama, como si acabara de levantarse de ella.

- Creo que no entendiste que no quiero hablar contigo – y desviándose, trató de salir de la habitación, pero Levi se atravesó frente a ella.

- No, Mikasa, pero yo _sí_ quiero hablarte. Es importante y debo hacerlo ahora. Dime, ¿De verdad crees que yo me voy a la cama con otras mujeres, o con varias mujeres? ¿Qué soy, un caballo pie de cría? – Y entonces ella detuvo su mirada por fin en sus ojos grises.

- Levi, lo que quise decir es que tú eres libre de estar o no con quien desees – y se sumió en el silencio desviando la vista.

- Pero yo no quiero estar con nadie _que no seas tú, _Mikasa Ackerman. Las demás mujeres son… -e hizo un gesto despectivo- eso, mujeres… Personas… No me importan. Pero tú me importas – y le tomó las manos acercándose a su oído – _Te amo _– Dijo Levi con suprema sencillez.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para Mikasa.

Nadie en toda su vida le había dicho esas palabras, ni de esa forma dulce, sincera, total. Dos lágrimas enormes resbalaron de sus ojos y por sus mejillas hasta rodar al suelo de madera.

_"… Have I found you  
Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you, american mouth  
Big pill stuck going down …"_

- ¿Debo demostrártelo de algún modo?

Mikasa no respondió. Su cerebro parecía negarse a entender las palabras de Levi, cuando éste, tomándola por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y cuando sus labios estuvieron muy cerca, al punto de rozarse y sus respiraciones se mezclaban una con la otra, murmuró:

- Si debo pedirle tu mano a ese mocoso, hagámoslo. No volveré a salir a ninguna misión sin saber que soy el único hombre para ti.

- Eres el único hombre para mí – su voz era apenas un susurro.

- No lo entiendes. No soporto que nadie te vea, ni te toque, ni se acerque a ti. ¿No lo entiendes? – y sus manos sostuvieron los brazos de Mikasa, crispándose de impotencia - ¿Te… casarías conmigo?

Mikasa alzó la vista sin saber qué contestar.

* * *

Yaaaay!

Debo decirles, como autora, que me impresiono de mi capacidad para expresar y escribir altas y bajas en mis historias, de tal magnitud como éstas.

No sé qué le contestará Mikasa, lo que si sé, es que todo va muy rápido y considero a Mikasa un personaje que tiene cierta dificultad para asimilar los cambios, así que esto puede ser más bien contraproducente en función de su personalidad.

Como sea, merecen algo bonito ambos y se los voy a dar.

Sigue ArmiHan, así que espérenlo.

Saludos!


	8. Capítulo VIII: Everything ArmiHan

_"… Find me here, and speak to me  
I want to feel you, I need to hear you  
You are the light that's leading me to the place  
Where I find peace again  
You are the strength that keeps me walking  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
You are the life to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything …"_

Hanji miró a Armin un momento. De pronto todo parecía una explosión de cosas que no podía describir. Los azules ojos del chico rubio, que bien podría ser su hermano menor, le decían tantas cosas que sintió una especie de miedo y emoción desenfrenados, imposibles de contener. Su temperamento, impulsivo por lo común, parecía querer refrenarse ante el temor de lo que sabía, era inevitable.

Por un momento Armin dejó de mirarla y su mano, sobre la de ella, se posó ahora delicadamente en su mejilla, para luego pasar uno de sus dedos por sus labios. Todo esto lo hacía en silencio y sin quitar sus ojos de un transparente azul de los de Hanji, brillantemente obscuros. Los mechones del frente de su cabello caían sobre su frente y sienes y ahora sus labios de un rosado tendiente al violeta se entreabrían frente a Armin que, mientras el atardecer caía sobre las tejas de las habitaciones, se acercó sin palabras a ella y tímidamente acercó sus labios tensos a los de ella que cerró los ojos sin saber qué hacer.

_"… And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?.."_

Después de ese contacto, todo pareció simple, como si siempre hubiera sido de ese modo. Armin era joven, muy joven para una chica que ya había visto morir a la mayor parte de sus amigos o familiares. Pero él también había vivido eso. De pronto parecían compartirlo todo y todo cuanto compartían parecía unirlos con rapidez cegadora; unirlos al punto de no poder separarse. Hanji, motivada por la ansiedad con la que Armin la besaba, introdujo su lengua despacio entre sus labios en un impulso más de curiosidad que de experiencia, a lo que Armin respondió con un jadeo y un desliz involuntario de su mano a la cintura de ella que, al sentir su mano deslizarse suavemente por sobre su ropa, se estremeció.

- Armin, ahora mismo no…

_"… You calm the storms and you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You steal my heart and you take my breath away  
Would you take me in, take me deeper now  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this …"_

Y por toda respuesta, Armin la besó todavía más.

_"… Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need …"_

No supo cómo llegó al punto en que ya no estaba sentada sobre la cama, sino acostada completamente, con el peso del cuerpo aparentemente pequeño del rubio chico sobre el de ella. A fuerza de correr, entrenar y cargar el peso a sus costados del equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, su torso estaba si no lleno de músculos, sí recio y tonificado, sus brazos y piernas regios y firmes, y todo esto no pasó por alto a Hanji que así como reparó en ese hecho, también reparó en que Armin acariciaba sus costados y de pronto tenía uno de sus pechos en una de sus manos, el que masajeaba con ansiedad, lo que la estaba haciendo emitir sonidos de tal dulzura para él, que apenas si podía contenerse. Generar tal efecto en ella, le dio confianza, como ninguna otra cosa se la había dado antes, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraído ante tanta vitalidad. Hanji Zoe era como un sueño hecho realidad para él. No tenía el tipo de belleza arrogante de Mikasa, ni la frialdad de Annie, ni el atolondramiento de Sasha, ni la timidez de la que en su momento hizo gala Petra Ral, quien había sido simplemente amable con él. Hanji parecía siempre demasiado viva, increíblemente culta, interesante, inteligente, sagaz. Ella no tenía reparo en acercarse a un titán, a riesgo de su vida, para obtener muestras para su investigación. Era arriesgada, no le temía a nada, era leal como ningún otro miembro de la tropa de exploración, aun cuando el Sargento Levi era de lo más grosero y poco tolerante con ella, que sin embargo siempre tenía exageradas consideraciones con el hombre frío y de baja estatura. Para Armin era realmente una tentación verla saltar entre los árboles y realizar maniobras de una exigencia física tal que sólo podía aguantar sus ganas de acompañarla o de estar cerca de ella por temor a que adivinase sus sentimientos. No podía creer que ahora mismo, masajeaba el cuerpo suave de nada menos que Hanji Zoe, la mujer fascinada con los titanes que conmovía su imaginación y le hacía tener sueños dignos de jamás ser contados a persona alguna.

En medio de esa extraña lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, en que nadie se perfilaba como un claro ganador, Hanji se incorporó un poco y tomó a Armin por la nuca mirándole.

- No empieces, niño, lo que no pretendas terminar.

_"… You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything …"_

Pero éste picado en su orgullo al ser llamado "niño", (cosa que Hanji notó claramente, había sido un acierto para lograr lo que buscaba), se abalanzó literalmente sobre ella, y sus manos se fueron directamente a su camisa, la que desabotonó con ansiedad mientras la besaba. Comenzó a desnudarla desabrochando los cinturones alrededor de todo su cuerpo, los que aparecían marcados por la fricción constante en su piel, cuando al acariciar el torso de piel suave y ligeramente bronceada, descubrió que éste estaba cruzado de diversas cicatrices de grosores, tonos y tamaños diferentes, como si hubiese sido brutalmente golpeada, cortada y quemada. Hanji lo miró un poco tímida entonces, sin poder justificar tales marcas y Armin, nuevamente como si pudiera leer su mente con simpleza pasmosa, murmuró en su oído sonriendo:

- Le van muy bien las cicatrices, comandante, lucen perfectamente en su cuerpo…

Sonriendo entonces, despojada ya de ese temor momentáneo al asco que pudiera producirle a él tal vista, murmuró también:

- Nada de "comandante"… Aquí sólo soy Hanji…

Pero él no la estaba escuchando ya. Mientras ella se retorcía, Armin besaba cada parte de su piel, desde su cuello, pecho, el canal en él entre sus pechos sin tocarlos siquiera (cosa que la extrañó un poco), hasta llegar a su vientre, el que comenzó a besar a conciencia hasta llegar a la línea donde se abrochaban sus pantalones, los que desabrochó con rapidez y bajó sus labios acariciando con ellos sus muslos generosos, mientras seguía tocando su piel desnuda. Al divisar la delicada prenda que cubría su intimidad, la miró a los ojos como descifrándola unos segundos. La mujer que podrían considerar temeraria y poco femenina, vestía debajo de su ropa de trabajo, unas prendas dignas de admirarse en su cuerpo. De encaje blanco y diversos lazos entrecruzados de color agua, su sostén blanco separaba y alzaba los pechos que ahora ya no lucían en absoluto pequeños y la pantaleta blanca también, con un lazo hecho un moño en cada lado de su cadera, acentuaba las curvas del cuerpo que comúnmente se veía delgado y no tan curvilíneo como el de las cadetes. Era pues ésta una mujer completa, hecha, en la plenitud de su cuerpo físico y en el desarrollo de su mente magistral. Armin no cabía en sí mismo de emoción, la que cierta parte de su cuerpo estaba dejando ver ya. Al inclinarse hacia ella y recostar la cara sobre sus pechos, Hanji sintió el bulto grueso y casi insultante bajo los pantalones del chico rubio y sonrojándose de nuevo, se atrevió a mirarlo.

- Armin… De verdad… Ahm… ¿Yo te gusto? No le gusto a nadie – y dijo esta frase como resignada.

_"… And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better-any better than this …"_

Armin entonces alzó su rostro sonriéndole y nuevamente buscó sus labios. Después de un beso que literalmente robó el aliento de Hanji, comenzó a besar su cuello y su mano entonces se internó en su sexo sin poder evitarlo más, pues a decir verdad, moría de ganas por entrar a donde tanto tiempo había querido, que era dentro de ella. Al escuchar un fuerte jadeo y sentir sus uñas clavarse en su espalda, aferradas entonces en intentar quitarle la camisa, se alejó unos segundos, suficientes para retirarse ésta y los pantalones. Hanji acariciaba entonces su torso mientras Armin de nueva cuenta se acercaba al sexo de ella, esta vez sin desconfianza alguna, y en vez de penetrarla con sus manos, le quitó las pantaletas ansioso y la miró, por si quizá en su rostro veía alguna advertencia de que no debía continuar.

Mas por el contrario… Hanji parecía disfrutarlo y se retorcía de placer con las caricias que no sabía siquiera dónde había aprendido, pero que parecían naturales e instintivas, como si ella las guiara y despertara, por lo que se acercó desabrochando su sostén y tomándola por la espalda, acercó los labios entonces a sus pechos. Lamió tanto como pudo los pezones de un tono ligeramente malva y los mordisqueó con dulzura. Hanji no podía parar de gemir y de vez en cuando, sus gemidos se transformaban en jadeos y nuevamente en gemidos que le cortaban la respiración.

De pronto se detuvo… Se sentía con tantas ganas de entrar en ella que no pudo callarlo y así se lo hizo saber.

- Quiero… Quiero entrar en tí – él también jadeaba y murmuró en su oído; se sentía como hablando con una persona a la que no conocía pero a la que añoraba y deseaba conocer.

Hanji sólo asintió una y otra vez, con ansiedad.

Armin se incorporó y se despojó de su ropa interior, para dejar entonces a la vista su miembro. Hanji quería desviar la vista pero al mismo tiempo no quería y sólo pudo quedarse observando toda la magnitud del cuerpo del joven de forma completamente descarada y entonces levantó la vista a sus ojos fijos y a su sonrisa leve, transparente y se perdió completamente en ésta.

Atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y con las piernas abiertas en torno a él, le abrazó por el cuello y lo besó cerrando los ojos, confiada. Armin se empujó entonces un poco hacia ella y la punta de su miembro tocó su intimidad. Hanji gimió y se apretó contra él besándole, abrió las piernas y entonces le sintió empujarse y entrar completamente en ella. Por un momento contuvo el aliento, adolorida, pero luego comenzó a moverse, motivada por las embestidas primero suaves y tímidas que se transformaron en violentos movimientos que cada vez parecían hacerla sentir más y más excitación.

_"… And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this…"_

Nunca había sentido nada así. Un líquido carmín y ardiente, proveniente de su interior había manchado las sábanas pero ni siquiera lo notó. Sólo sentía más ganas de moverse debajo del cuerpo de Armin que tampoco podía detenerse. Nunca había pensado que hubiera algo que se sintiera así. Era incapaz de hablar. Su pensamiento entonces se enfocó entre el placer tan profundo e intenso que sentía y los ojos de ella que de pronto se veían más grandes, cristalinos, habían llenado el mundo en su totalidad y lo hacían sustraerse a cualquier otro pensamiento o cosa alrededor.

Ella de pronto lo miraba. ¿Qué pensaba?

_"…No sabía que el dolor podía sentirse tan bien…"_


End file.
